realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gu’Armoru
Gu’Armoru Medium Construct Hit Dice: 12d10+20 (86 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 24 (+2 Dex, +12 natural) touch 12, flat-footed 22 Base Attack/Grapple: +12/+17 Attack: +1 ghost touch greatsword +18 melee (2d6+10/19-20) or slam +17 melee (1d10+5) Full Attack: +1 ghost touch greatsword +18/+13/+8 melee (2d6+10/19-20) or 2 slams +17 melee (1d10+6) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Explosive instability, magic weapon, martial memories Special Qualities: Construct traits, damage reduction 10/adamantine, darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, shrug off magic, spell resistance 9, tomb-tainted Saves: Fort +4, Ref +6, Will +7 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 15, Con —, Int —, Wis 16, Cha 5 Skills: — Feats: — Environment: Any Organization: Solitary or armory (2–4) Challenge Rating: 8 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 13-24 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: — A fine suit of black-accented plate armor stands as if worn by an invisible person. Gu’armori are animated suits of plate armor, to which has been bound the spirit of a high-level fighter. Gu’armori are almost always employed as guards for treasure vaults. Ancient gu’armori have been encountered guarding nothing but empty vaults, their creators long-dead and the objects of their protection long-since turned to dust. A gu'armoru stands 6 feet tall and weighs 125 pounds. COMBAT Because of the animating spirit of a high-level fighter, gu’armori are skilled melee combatants of great prowess. A gu’armori enchants any weapon it wields (most often a greatsword), and can strike even incorporeal intruders with its weapon. Explosive Instability (Ex): Whenever a gu'armoru takes damage or fails a saving throw against a spell, spell-like ability or supernatural attack it must make a Fortitude save (DC equals 10 plus the damage taken or the DC of the spell or power, whichever is higher). If triggered by a successful turning attempt (see tomb-tainted, below), the save DC equals the turning damage. If the gu'armoru fails its save, it explodes, destroying the gu'armoru and dealing 12d6 points of damage (half slashing and half force) to everything with a 40-ft.-radius burst (DC 21 Reflex save for half damage). The save DC is Strength-based. Magic Weapon (Su): Any manufactured weapon wielded by a gu'armoru is treated as a +1 ghost touch weapon. If the weapon already has a magical enhancement bonus, use that bonus instead. Additionally, the gu'armoru gains Weapon Specialization as a bonus feat for any weapon it wields. Martial Memories (Ex): The fighter spirit that animates a gu'armoru bestows upon it the base attack bonus and iterative attacks of a 12th-level fighter. Shrug Off Magic (Su): A gu'armoru can attempt a saving throw whenever it is affected by a spell, spell-like ability or supernatural power, even if the effect normally does not allow a saving throw. The gu'armoru uses its Will save if the effect does not specify a saving throw type. If the gu'armoru successfully saves it is completely unaffected by the effect, taking no damage. Tomb-Tainted (Ex): Although a construct, a gu'armoru is treated as undead for purposes of spells and effects that treat undead differently (such as searing light or holy water). A gu'armoru may be turned as if it were an undead creature with +4 turn resistance. A successful turning check triggers the gu'armoru's explosive instability (see above) with a Fortitude save DC equal to the turning damage. Construction A gu'armoru's body is created from a suit of masterwork full plate armor costing 1,650 gp. The enchantment process requires powdered adamantine and special inks which are used to draw magical runes upon the armor, these materials cost an additional 750 gp. Etching these runes requires a DC 20 Craft (calligraphy) check. CL 16th; Craft Construct, animate dead, animate object, geas/quest, raise dead, caster must be at least 16th level; Price 25,000 gp; Cost 13,700 gp + 904 XP. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #101 (1985). Category:Constructs